La pluie n'arrive pas seule
by mathilfict
Summary: Les hommes sont ils tous pareils? Des incapables, don juan? Cela ne vaut-il pas mieux de les oublier? Dans un monde où Ginny et Harry ne se connaissent pas, que Ron et Hermione n'ont plus de ses nouvelles. HPGW et un peu de RWHG
1. La pluie fait parfois avancer les choses

**1.La pluie fait parfois avancer les choses**

« … Et que je ne te revois plus jamais ! ! ! »

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Encore un. Elle collectionnait les petits amis débiles, éphémères et sans intérêts. Elle en avait marre. Elle les attirait. Celui-là avait eu l'audace de lui poser un lapin et il avait pour seule excuse valable un rendez-vous de dernière minute… « Mon œil, oui ! » se dit-elle. Elle avait appris, peu après, qu'il était à une soirée. Une de ses amies l'y avait vue et c'était même fait draguer par le bellâtre. Non… Vraiment le stéréotype du prince charmant... Elle soupira. Quand allait-elle, enfin, trouver son prince charmant ?

_Where have all the good men gone (Où sont partis tous les bons hommes ?)_

_And where are all the gods? __(Et où sont tous les dieux ?)_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules (Où est Hercule le dégourdi ?)_

_To fight the rising odds? __(Pour combattre le soulèvement des étrangetés ?)_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? __(N'y a-t-il pas de chevalier blanc sur un fougueux destrier ?)_

_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need (Tard la nuit remuer et tourner et rêver de ce dont j'ai besoin)_

Ginny, tournait et retournait ses idées dans sa tête. Ne pouvait-elle pas pour une fois vivre un conte de fées ? Tout du moins quelque chose y ressemblant ?

C'était une de ses camarades de classe qui lui avait fait découvrir ses histoires moldues et, depuis, elle en avait lu énormément. A tel point qu'elle aurait même pu en écrire !

Mais voilà, c'était son histoire, son conte qu'elle voulait raconter, et vivre surtout. Pour le moment, aucun homme avec qui elle était sortie n'était digne d'elle. Ils n'étaient jamais à la hauteur. Ils avaient toujours des manies qui horripilaient au plus au point cette jeune rousse. Elle se prit alors à rêver de son prince et l'imagina.

_I need a hero (J'ai besoin d'un héros)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (J'suis dans l'attente d'un héros jusqu'au bout de la nuit)_

_He's gotta be strong (Il devra être fort)_

_And he's gotta be fast (Et il devra être rapide)_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (Et il devra être prêt au combat)_

_I need a hero (J'ai besoin d'un héros)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (J'suis dans l'attente d'un héros jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin)_

_He's gotta be sure (Il devra être sûr)_

_And it's gotta be soon (Et il devra être là bientôt)_

_And he's gotta be larger than life (Et il devra être plus grand que la vie)_

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un rêve, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Certes, lui répondit-elle, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour…

Pour le moment, elle avait décidé de faire une pause. Elle allait se reprendre en main et laisser de côté les hommes. Il fallait qu'elle se remette en questions et elle décida de prendre son temps avant de choisir son futur copain. « Et puis », se dit-elle, « si des personnes sont destinées à être ensemble, elles finiront bien par se rencontrer un jour, rien ne sert de courir. » Cette pensée refit briller son magnifique sourire.

_Somewhere after midnight (Quelque part après minuit)_

_In my wildest fantasy (Dans ma rêverie sauvage)_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach (Quelque part à ma portée)_

_There's someone reaching back for me (Il y a quelque de tout proche)_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat (Coursant le tonnerre et défiant la chaleur)_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet (Il faudra un surhomme pour m'emporter)_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Ginny était célibataire et d'ailleurs elle s'en trouvait mieux. Certes, les câlins, les étreintes rassurantes lui manquaient mais elle avait appris à contrôler ces manques et elle vivait bien cette retraite.

C'est alors qu'elle décida de partir, une nouvelle fois, en balade. A la différence qu'elle avait décidé de se faire belle avant de partir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait simplement envie de se faire plaisir en prenant soin d'elle. Cette promenade lui fit un bien fou. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que se balader en forêt, seule, lui fasse autant de bien.

Elle était rentrée juste à temps. A peine dix minutes après son retour, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur sa région. Alors qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour, quelques nuages avaient déjà pointé le bout de leur nez et quelques gouttes s'étaient mises à tomber mais, jusque là, rien de bien impressionnant. Rien n'annonçait un tel déluge. Cependant, elle avait l'impression que cette pluie annonçait quelque chose.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above (Là-haut où les montagnes se confondent aux paradis)_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea (Là-bas où les lumières déchirent la mer)_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere (Je jurerais qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part)_

_Watching me (Qui me regarde)_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain (Au travers du vent, du froid et de la pluie)_

_And the storm and the flood (Et de la tempête et du déluge)_

_I can feel his approach (Je peux sentir qu'il approche)_

_Like the fire in my blood (Comme le feu dans mon sang)_

Elle alluma un feu dans sa cheminée pour réchauffer sa maison et elle-même. Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie qui tombait. Elle espérait que personne ne se trouvait dessous autrement elle serait complètement trempé. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte ! Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Ce n'était pas ses parents ! Elle devait les voir le lendemain. Un de ses frères ? Qui aurait pu être assez fou pour s'aventurer sous cette pluie battante ? Ce n'était tout de même pas Ron qui arrivait après s'être une nouvelle fois disputé avec sa petite amie ?

C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Et quel spectacle s'offrit à elle à ce moment là ! Ce n'était ni un de ses frères, ni personne de sa famille, en fait c'était un homme complètement trempé qui se tenait devant chez elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Assez curieusement, la vue du jeune homme ne lui fit pas peur. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant en lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois ans de plus que Ginny. Toujours, surprise, elle lui dit :

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ?

- Oui. Voilà, en fait, je me baladais non loin d'ici et je me suis fais surprendre par la pluie et je me demandais si je pouvais me réchauffer un peu chez vous en attendant que la pluie cesse ou du moins diminue un peu. »

Ginny hésita un instant. Mais le jeune homme lui inspirait confiance et puis, il était plutôt mignon.

« Entrez donc.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de votre part… C'est très sympa chez vous.

- Merci. Généralement les gens me disent que c'est un peu impersonnel…

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Personnellement je trouve qu'une maison trop décorée fait impersonnelle. Il faut savoir y mettre les choses nécessaires et quelques éléments personnels mais sans entrer dans l'excès. Exactement comme chez vous…

- Merci, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Au fait, je m'appelle Ginny.

- Et moi Harry.

- Je vous conseille de passer dans le salon, devant le foyer vous aurez plus chaud pour vous sécher.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Si je vous propose, voyons !

- A condition que vous me tutoyez. Je déteste qu'on me vouvoie, je trouve que cela me vieillit terriblement ! » Sa voie donnait à cette déclaration l'air d'être un aveu de très grande importance.

- J'accepte Harry, à condition que tu fasses de même !

- Avec plaisir !

- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher une serviette ? Pour t'aider à te sécher ?

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Ginny monta à l'étage chercher une serviette pour son invité inattendu. Harry, lui, se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Il regardait partout autour de lui et scrutait l'intérieur de cette maison. Il la trouvait très belle et il devait bien avouer que sa propriétaire ne le laissait pas insensible. Quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte, son cœur avait sauté un battement. Au début il avait cru que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour à cause de la pluie et du froid. Il la trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade et cet air à la fois innocent et déterminé… Et quand lui avait adressé la parole, sa voix était douce et claire comme de l'eau. Alors que lui, en face, était complètement trempé, ses cheveux devaient être pires que d'habitude (et ce n'est pas peu dire) ! Il n'avait décidément pas de chance ! Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait une jeune fille qui lui plaisait…

En effet, jusqu'à là, il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles pour qui il n'avait ressenti qu'une légère inclination mais sans plus. Du coup, ses histoires ne duraient jamais très longtemps. De plus, le fait qu'il soit connu n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Cependant, Ginny ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu, du moins elle n'en montrait rien à l'inverse des gens qu'il rencontrait habituellement.

Etait-ce possible ? Ginny… Même son prénom résonnait comme un doux murmure…

« Harry??

- Hein? Oh pardon! Merci beaucoup ! » Il prit la serviette que lui tendait la maîtresse de maison.

« - Tu m'as fait peur » dit-elle en s'asseyant dans un confortable fauteuil situé entre lui et la cheminée. « J'ai cru que tu avais fait une attaque ou un quelque chose comme ça…

- A bon ? Pourquoi ça ? » Un rire illuminait son visage

« Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que je te parle dans le vide et quand je t'appelais. Et tu ne répondais pas.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… La pluie n'a pas l'air de cesser, observa-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Bien observé, dis-moi ! Non, en effet, je pense que c'est parti pour durer toute la soirée.

- Je dois t'avouer que ça me dérangerait beaucoup. Je serais obligé de rentrer sous la pluie !

- On verra… En attendant, que penses-tu de bavarder un peu ? »

Sa propre proposition surprit Ginny. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être si audacieuse ! Ses joues se mirent à prendre une jolie teinte rose.

- Pourquoi pas, mais à propos de quoi ?

Cette proposition ne déplaisait pas à Harry, la charmante demoiselle semblait apprécier sa compagnie…

- Je ne sais pas… Par exemple, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je… » Harry, ne savait que répondre. Il ne savait pas si elle était une sorcière ou une moldue. « Disons que je poursuis les méchants, je fais en quelque sorte partie de la police.

-D'accord et c'est intéressant ?

- Oui, assez et puis j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Et d'une certaine façon, on peut dire que j'y étais un peu prédestiné…

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes bien curieuse, madame... !!

-Tout d'abord, c'est mademoiselle et ensuite, oui, je suis curieuse, c'est mon défaut ou ma qualité, ça dépend des moments ! Ensuite si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu n'y es pas obligé !

La mention de demoiselle fit jubiler Harry. « Ainsi donc elle est, en plus célibataire… » Pensa-t-il…

- Oui, je vois. Je veux bien satisfaire ta curiosité. Mes parents ont été assassinés alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant…

- C'est vrai ?? Mais c'est horrible ! A-t-on arrêté les coupables ?

- A vrai dire, on n'a pas pu arrêter les mangem… les assassins, fautes de preuves.

- A oui, je vois et je comprends mieux ta vocation. Mais,… attends,… ce sont des mangemorts qui ont fait ça ? Tu dois donc être un sorcier ?

Il fut tous deux surpris par cette découverte. Ce n'était pas vraiment banale…

-Oui, en effet. Et je devine que toi aussi !

- Eh oui !

Harry s'étonnait de plus en plus qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas reconnu mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il était heureux de passer pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire… Pour une fois !

- Et toi ? Quel métier fais-tu ?

- Je suis joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Harpies. » Dit-elle d'une voie timide.

- C'est vrai ? A quel poste ?

- Attrapeuse. » Sa voix laissait deviner une légère gêne.

- Formidable ! Je suis, quand je peux, les matchs ! Mais il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé un match des Harpies, donc je ne m'étonne pas trop de ne pas t'avoir vu jouer.

- Et c'est mieux ainsi !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que tu es très douée. Entrer dans l'équipe des Harpies est une chose bien difficile !

Ginny contourna le sujet…

- En tout cas je suis sûr que tu dois être doué aussi surtout si tu fais parti des aurors ; c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit-il en rigolant, je suis un auror. Tu sais ce n'est pas si compliqué avec un peu d'entraînement… Un terrible frisson coupa sa phrase.

- Tu as encore froid ? Il faudrait sécher tes habits.

- Oui, j'ai froid mais je dois avouer que je ne souviens plus du sort pour faire sécher les affaires…

- Attends, je pense pouvoir t'aider… :« Vestiscaloris »

- Merci, beaucoup, c'est bien mieux ainsi et je me sens mieux. Je l'avais complètement oublié !

- Oh, tu sais quand on vie seule dans une maison, on apprend des sorts très utiles !

- Je veux bien te croire… Pour ma part j'ai recours aux machines moldues pour mon linge car j'oublie toujours ces sorts là. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont bien plus rapides en tout cas ! Au fait quel est ton nom de famille ?

- Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Pourquoi?

- Pour savoir… Mais attends, Weasley…, ça me dit quelque chose…, mais oui ! Ron Weasley… Tu le connais ?

- Oui, dit-elle en rigolant, c'est mon frère ! Mais attends, si tu connais Ron…, tu dois être Harry Potter n'est ce pas ?


	2. De découvertes en découvertes

Merci à GinnyPotter02, missmalfoy03 et klaude pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Je suis contente que le fait que ça ne suive pas les livres vous plaise. A bientot!

**2.De découvertes en découvertes.**

-Oui, en effet, dit-il. (Maintenant, pensa-t-il, son attitude envers moi va changer comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un apprend qui je suis. Dommage car je l'aimais bien…)

-Un moment il m'a semblé mais je me suis dit que c'était impossible de trouver le grand Harry Potter devant chez moi trempé de la tête aux pieds, dit-elle en rigolant. En fait tu n'es pas du tout comme je t'imaginais, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ah, oui ? Que pensais-tu de moi ? lui répondit-il intéressé.

-Disons que je te voyais comme quelqu'un de plus grand, plus sûr de lui, voire même arrogant et imbus de lui-même à cause de sa célébrité…

-Eh bien, dites moi mademoiselle, vous ne mâcher pas vos mots envers moi ! dit-il agréablement surpris.

-Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une personne ordinaire, pour moi, tu es le Harry qui est entré chez moi pour s'abriter. Et pas le grand Harry Potter… Enfin j'espère.

-J'apprécie ton humour et oui, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt simple, qui apprécie être tutoyé et la compagnie des gens qui me traite comme n'importe qui, pas comme quelqu'un de célèbre, dit-il en rigolant. Ginny sourit. Je…, je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant… Merci pour ton accueil…

-Tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux, lui répliqua-t-elle, mais tu risques d'être à nouveau trempé même en transplanant. En tout cas je ne te chasse pas… !

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité et de ta gentillesse…

-En plus, étant un ami de Ron, je ne vois aucun souci à ce que tu prolonges cette visite…

-Tu es sûr? Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Ecoutes, il n'y a aucun soucis de mon côté, alors à moins que quelqu'un t'attendes déjà quelque part, moi ça me fera de la compagnie pour une fois. Mais dis-moi si tu restes car je vais préparer à manger.

-Non, personne ne m'attends, dit-il en rigolant, et oui je veux bien rester manger, ça me changera les idées, mais je ne veux pas créer de sous entendu avec quelqu'un...

-Alors ça, dit-elle en rigolant, ça ne risque pas. Personne ne vient ici. Si ce n'est Ron qui dort parfois ici quand il se dispute avec Hermione, sa petite amie.

-Ils sont enfin ensemble ses deux là! (dit-il avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'aurait dû, du au fait qu'il était heureux qu'il n'y ait apparemment personne dans sa vie.)

-Oui, enfin, dit-elle dans un soupir, cela fait quelques mois maintenant. Et heureusement car je serai devenue folle à cause de leurs disputes pour un rien... Mais, au fait, dis-moi, pourquoi n'êtes vous plus en contact, Ron et toi?

-Disons que j'ai décidé de prendre mes distances avec les gens que je connaissais afin de pouvoir prendre un peu de recul et surtout de me sentir mieux, libre...

-Ah, je vois. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous étiez plutôt proche, non? Oui, je sais je suis curieuse!

-Ne t'inquiète pas si je ne voulais pas répondre je ne répondrais pas! C'est le plus curieux, je me suis un peu éloigné et puis voila, on se donne plus de nouvelles. D'ailleurs, il devient quoi, Ron?

-Et bien, en fait, il travaille à la boutique de farce et attrape avec Georges…

-A oui, dit-il, je vois. (Il n'insista pas car il avait appris que la mort de Fred avait causé un grand trouble à toute la famille.) Après un instant de silence, il lui demanda : Dis-moi, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

-Non merci, c'est très gentil mais regarde bien… en un coup de baguette la table fût mise et le repas fût prêt. A table, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils se mirent à table en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry complimenta Ginny pour ses talents de cuisinière. Elle sourit, gênée, et répondit :

-Je ne suis pas aussi doué que ma mère…

-Peu être mais tu es comme même très doué et certains diraient même que « tu es bonne à marier » !

-Alors là, ne me parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît. Je dois avouer qu'en amour c'est une véritable catastrophe. Je ne tombe jamais sur le bon.

-C'est étonnant, je pensais justement que tu étais un bourreau des cœurs… et surtout que tu savais te poser…

-Oh non, je suis plutôt mal loti à vrai dire. Mais je suis sûr que pour toi c'est bien différent…

-Oh, oui, c'est sûr ! Les filles que je rencontre ne sont attirées que par ma célébrité…

-A mon avis, il n'y a pas que ta célébrité… Il faut avouer que tu es pas mal… !

-Peut être, dit-il avec une légère teinte rosé sur les joues, mais mes relations ne durent jamais car la personne est intéressée et pas vraiment impliquée en amour. Du coup mes relations sont vouées à l'échec.

-Finalement, on est deux à ne pas avoir de chance en amour !

-Oui, en effet… Alors comme ça Ron et Hermione se sont enfin trouver… Comment ça c'est passé ?

-Ron invitait souvent Hermione pendant les vacances et on voyait bien que leurs incessantes disputes cachaient quelque chose. Puis petit à petit, ils se sont rapprochés. Un jour, après une énième dispute, Hermione décida de faire taire Ron par un baiser.

-Ce fût elle qui fit le premier pas ?!

-Oui, elle en avait assez que Ron ne tente rien. Elle s'était rendu compte que leurs disputes étaient toujours provoquer par Ron et ce quand ils parlaient d'un garçon. Elle s'est rendue compte que Ron était jaloux et elle, jalouse quand une fille l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Et puis aucun des deux ne savaient comment exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, du coup c'est Hermione qui prit les choses en main. Et voilà. Maintenant à l'occasion, ils ont quelques disputes mais jamais rien de grave, leurs anciennes habitudes… (Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.)

-Il faudrait que je les revois un de ces quatre… Mais je dois t'avouer que j'appréhende un peu ces retrouvailles…

-Toi ??

-A vrai dire, oui je ne suis pas très confiant. Hermione était une très bonne élève et je suis sûr qu'elle connaît un tas de sort qui pourrait être fort désagréable si elle décidait de les utiliser sur moi… !

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Elle utilise parfois des sorts dont je la soupçonne de les avoir inventé elle-même !

-Dis-moi, Ron m'en veut beaucoup ?

-Pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles ?

-Pourquoi ? D'après toi il pourrait m'en vouloir pour autre chose ?

-En fait Ron, comme tu dois le savoir, parle très peu de ce qu'il ressent. Je ne peux donc pas prévoir sa réaction et te dire si il t'en veut et à quel point… En revanche, je peux te proposer de les inviter à manger ici, avec toi, comme ça, en terrain neutre, il y aura moins de risque pour toi que ça se passe mal !

-Tu crois vraiment ? Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer ou te faire du souci et du remue-ménage en plus… Et puis tu me connais à peine. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Si je te propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde et donc je viens me faire des « soucis » en plus ! En ce qui concerne le fait de te connaître, j'ai beaucoup appris sur toi ce soir et puis c'est pour Ron et Hermione que je fais ça ! (Pour te revoir aussi ajouta-elle mentalement.) Disons que c'est une sorte de remerciement pour eux…

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Enfin je veux dire, pour Ron ? dit-il confus.

-Oui bien sûr, ils m'ont aidé à déménager, à m'installer et surtout à convaincre ma mère de laisser sa dernière enfant partir !

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Ginny se leva pour débarrasser la table car ils avaient fini de dîner. Harry, en bon gentleman qui l'est voulu l'aidé mais Ginny fût plus rapide et en un coup de baguette les assiettes commencèrent à se laver dans l'évier, le reste se rangeait tout seul…

Ginny sourit devant l'air ébahit de Harry.

-Cela te dirait de continuer notre conversation près du feu ?

-(Harry se ressaisit à une telle proposition.) Oui, pourquoi pas ?


	3. Relations amoureusesrelation tortueuses

**3.Relations amoureuses : relations tortueuses **

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans les fauteuils. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs très moelleux agréables à souhait et très chaleureux et accueillant, propice à une discussion entre amis…

-Alors dis-moi Ginny, pourquoi une fille comme toi, n'a-t-elle pas de petit-ami ?

-Oh, môssieur veut attaquer sur les sujets sensibles… D'accord… Alors en ce qui me concerne on va dire que je dois être quelqu'un de difficile… Ou alors inconsciemment je dois les repousser et ils le ressentent et finissent donc par partir… Ou alors c'est moi qui fini par les détester vraiment car ils ont uns je ne sais quoi qui me dérange… Par exemple je déteste les mensonges et certains me mentent effrontément donc forcément…

-Mais pourquoi, à ton avis ça ne marche pas ? Quand tu dis qu'inconsciemment tu les repousses ?

- Dis-moi, tu veux jouer les psychomages ? Ou peut être les conseillers marieurs ?

-Non mais je pose la question, c'est tout. J'ai dû attraper ton virus de la curiosité !

-Méchant, tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi !…

-Je ne me moque pas, je te taquine… Et c'est plutôt drôle !

-Bref… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais à chaque fois c'est pareil et je finis soit par leur claquer la porte au nez soit ils ne prennent même pas la peine de revenir me voir…

-« Ginny, la furie… ! » dit-il pour lui même avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Malheureusement pour lui Ginny l'avait entendu et cette remarque lui value un coussin en pleine figure. Il voulu lui rendre l'appareil mais Ginny avait de bons réflexes grâce au quidditch et esquiva avec facilité ce coussin. Elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce par les mots…

-Et toi ?

-Et moi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tes relations ne marchent-elles pas ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ma célébrité est un fardeau en amour. Les filles avec qui je sors n'essayent même pas de me connaître, elles ne voient en moi que ma côte de popularité et ce que ça pourrait leur apporter… Du coup, je finis toujours par rompre assez rapidement car ce n'est le genre de relation qui m'intéresse…

-Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui t'admire ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je souhaiterais quelqu'un pour qui ça ne compte pas tant que ça et qui m'aime pour moi et pas pour autre chose. Mais c'est là le souci…

-Tu penses vraiment que les gens ne s'intéressent à toi que pour ta célébrité ?

-Non, mais ils sont rares… Les filles voient en moi un bon parti : célèbre riche, célibataire… et plutôt pas mal… (Cela fit rire Ginny car il avait pris un air gêné en disant ça !) Finalement, elles ne m'aiment pas vraiment. Et moi je n'aime pas ce genre de relation, et je préfère donc rester célibataire…

-Oui, je vois mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses empêcher la fille que tu aimes bien d'avoir de l'admiration pour toi. Tu es comme Harry POTTER !!

-Oui, je sais, dit-il en soupirant. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur de finir ma vie seul…

-Mais non ; tu vas finir par trouver, tu verras…

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un hibou tapa à la fenêtre. Ginny alla ouvrir et quand elle voulu récupérer la lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, celui-ci s'envola directement vers Harry et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Harry la prit, tout étonné de recevoir du courrier ici…

-Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai !?

La curiosité de Ginny la poussa à demander :

-Ça va ? Rien de grave j'espère ?…

-Grave ça dépend… Je voudrais bien savoir comment cette Romilda Vane arrive à me faire parvenir jusqu'ici ses lettres…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Une folle ! En tout cas c'est une de ces filles qui me supplient de sortir avec elles. Elle, c'est la pire je crois… Elle a tout essayé : les chocolats fourrés au filtre d'amour très concentré, aux sorts jetés en sortant de chez moi… Je lui ai dit non plus d'une centaine de fois mais elle continue… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Tu as déjà essayé le sortilège de chauve furie ?

-Mais Ginny, dit-il très étonné, je ne peux pas, ce n'est bien, surtout pour un auror…

-Oui, peut-être mais, au moins, les gens comprennent plus vite !

-Tu l'as déjà utilisé ?!

-Euh oui, et je dois même t'avouer que je l'ai déjà utilisé plusieurs fois ! Il m'a toujours été très utile et il est très efficace ! dit-elle en rigolant.

-Oui, je le sais bien mais je ne pensais pas que toi, tu l'avais déjà utilisé ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-Ah tu sais, on apprend des choses avec 6 frères tous plus grands et puis il faut bien savoir un peu défendre son honneur, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, je veux bien te croire, dit-il en souriant. Bon, parles-moi un peu de ton équipe de quidditch…

Ils commencèrent alors à parler quidditch puis de tout et de rien, des gens qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, de la pluie et du beau temps… jusqu'à ce que Ginny qui luttait contre le sommeil depuis un bout de temps déjà, se mette à bailler fortement…

-Oh, désolé, dit Harry, je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard…

-Moi non plus…

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? dit-il avec un sourire que Ginny lui rendit. Bon je pense que je devrai vraiment y aller maintenant… Merci beaucoup Ginny pour cette magnifique soirée, c'était très agréable…

-Oh ce n'était rien, on a fait que parler tu sais. Ce n'était qu'une simple soirée…

-Justement, c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable pour moi…

-Au fait, quand es tu libre pour que j'organise un repas avec Ron et Hermione ?

-Je ne voudrais pas t'apporter du souci supplémentaire…

-Un vendredi soir ça te va ? Ou peut être un samedi ?

-Sincèrement Ginny, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger…

-Donc vendredi prochain c'est bon ? D'accord, donc je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione.

-Décidément, on ne peut pas te faire changer d'avis…

-Non et je sais que ça va faire plaisir à nos deux tourtereaux.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. Tu vas leur dire que je suis là ?

-Non ça sera une surprise !

-D'accord alors à vendredi prochain…

-Oui c'est ça. A vendredi.

-A bientôt dit-il alors qu'il transplanait chez lui après être sorti de la maison.

Nos deux jeunes gens allèrent se coucher tout en repensant à cette soirée qui avait été forte agréable. Harry était très heureux car elle l'avait traité comme quelqu'un de normal, comme son égal et pas comme une célébrité. De plus elle savait lui tenir tête et lui dire les choses en face ce qui était rare. Et il était sûr de ne pas être insensible à son charme. Elle avait laissé son empreinte en lui… C'était totalement par hasard qu'il était sorti se balader dans ce coin. Il en avait marre de la ville, de la foule, de gens qui le reconnaissaient à chaque coin de rue. Puis il s'était fait surprendre par la pluie mais il n'avait pas voulu transplaner car il y avait des modus dans les parages et puis il avait trouvé la maison jolie, bien entretenu de l'extérieur et accueillante. Oui, en quelque sorte il avait été attiré par cette maison et son instant le poussait à y aller. Il avait bien fait d'écouter son instinct.

Ginny avait trouvé que cette rencontre inattendue était bon signe. Quand Ron lui parlait de Harry Potter, elle l'imaginait grand, fort, beau, mais pas comme elle l'avait vu ce soir. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine et qu'elle l'idolâtrait. Mais c'était passé avec le temps. Certes il était beau, avec ses yeux verts, ses épaules larges et bien dessinées… Mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait beau être fort il était aussi fragile. Il avait aussi un besoin évident d'amour et de tendresse… Elle venait de découvrir une personne sensible et attentionnée. Elle l'admirait pour le courage et la force qui émanait de lui. Elle s'en voulait un peu car elle avait peur qu'il la considère, elle aussi, comme une fan déséquilibrée. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle tomberait sous le charme d'Harry Potter, au sens propre du terme (pas un simple cadet d'enfant), elle aurait ri au nez de la personne. L'invitation de Ron et Hermione et l'arrangement de leur retrouvaille était aussi une excuse pour le revoir sans qu'il y ait de malaise entre eux. Elle avait eu peur qu'il refuse avant de partir. Mais elle avait fait sa tête de mule, sa « butée » et il n'avait pu décliner ce qui la faisait rire dans le fond.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en pensant à l'autre et en remerciant le destin de les avoir fait se rencontrer…


End file.
